Kagamine *Ending*
The Kagamine ending is a secret ending in Baldi’s Basics. How To Unlock To unlock the ending, type 451920181525 in the first YCTP *You can think pad*, 208513 in the second, and 11212 in the third notebook. *Which translates to “Destroy them all”* However, this has to be done in the process of one game, you Can not do this all in one notebook, and you can’t skip a notebook or code *not type one of the three codes in the YCTP in order*. Once you do it correctly, you’ll be teleported in a secret room, with black and white tile floors, dark purple walls, and a navy carpet with a gold pentagram *ritual* in the middle of the floor. The figure will first be all black, but the black will fade and reveal the figure’s colors, showing Kagamine. She’ll respond with the following dialogue: ”Wha? Huh? I didn’t think you’d be able to reach here. Guess I was wrong, congrats! But, please keep this a secreeeeet, from everyone... Before we start this ritual, I need you to get four things for me, an eyeball, gunpowder, candles, and a lighter. Do you think you can do it? I know you can! But beware of Baldi, he goes at a moderate speed, so don’t let him catch you. Anyway, go for it!” Ritual Preparation During the time you’re here, you need to exit the door *Is navy with a golden star* and go back in the school to collect the items. The candles are in the cafeteria, an eyeball is in one of the hallways, the gunpowder is in Gotta Sweep’s closet, and a lighter is in the Principal’s Office. But, you have to avoid Baldi while you’re at it! Baldi is slowing than your walking speed, and there is nobody to stop you other than him. So run and pick up the items and return to the Ritual Room! The Ritual After you got the items, and entered the door, Baldi will disappear and Kagamine will begin the ritual with the items you gave her. During the process, she’ll chant, “Satan, Satan, our true god, today is the day that you’ll come to play! We cry for your help, now is the time, come alive and demolish all.” Soon, you’ll be teleported to a big room with many characters chatting. A few seconds later, Baldi states, “Um, guys... I don’t feel so good,” and then will melt on the floor. Then, the room starts panicking but the characters don’t not leave yet. Soon, a few other characters will turn to dust, and then a few more get dismembered, and finally the rest burn. But Playtime is still left alive, crying, “I don’t wanna die... I-I don’t want it to end here, no!” She then melts as well, until Kagamine comes in the room and congratulates you, “I didn’t think it would just be the two of us. Congratulations on killing half! But... That is not what I want... I want them all! All of them.” She then snaps her fingers and it may seem like nothing first, but then blood is on the floor and walls. She kisses you, then grabs your hand and walks out of the school with you. After a few seconds, you’ll be back at the main menu, but with a golden trophy with Kagamine on it, showing you got the secret ending, and then Baldi’s shirt will be golden as well until you clear the data out of the game’s files, in which they *The trophy and Baldi‘s gold shirt* won’t be there anymore. Category:Endings Category:LCHoynoski’s creations Category:Kagamine